Overdue Book
by black7kunoichi
Summary: A person who had taken a much-loved book for six months and another person who has been counting. Lucy has had it with her patience until she sees the person holding the last book of her favorite series. Without a thought, she'll give him a piece of her mind and make sure he'll never forget. Or would he do something that she'll never forget? NALU Modern. swearing


**BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE ONESHOTSSSS**

**Disclaimer: B7K does not own Fairy tail!**

* * *

Five months.

All it took was five months.

Five long torturous months of waiting tirelessly for the son of a bitch to return the book so that she could finally put her suspended heart to rest. That's all she needed. That book was the closure to her favorite series called 'Fairy Tail' and some moron took the last book for the series straight after its release. She needed to know how it all ended - did her favorite couples get together? Is there a hint that the author might continue? SHE NEEDED TO KNOW.

Another thing that blown its way into her life was the fact that this particular book was made into an animation. The voice actors were brilliant and she was so happy, the blonde swore that she could've died a little on the inside. Her favorite would be the voice for her favorite male lead. The protagonist of the story. Excitement bubbled up and she saw events that hadn't been read as of late, because of that hurdle, the blonde was determined more than ever to grab that god-forbid book. Even though she appreciated the animation, the book was more descriptive.

Needless to say, she had fallen in love more with the male lead – definitely not because of his voice. After some soul-searching on the web, a voice actor named Natsu Dragneel had popped up. Unfortunately, there were no pictures of him since he had this silent contract with another agency. So yeah. She wasn't falling in love with the voice actor. No way.

No.

"Five months and counting." The blonde cried on the phone to her best friend.

"Maybe the reader has been really intrigued with the book and forgot?" Offered the voice on the phone.

Lucy growled angrily. This was the third time this week that she had stomped her way over to the local bookstore to check whether the person who currently borrowed a book that she had been waiting ever so _patiently_, had returned. Of course, the bookstore attendant had shook her head sadly and said she hadn't even seen the person around. Giving a forced 'thanks', the blonde barely took a step out of the store before quickly fumbling for her phone, tapping the screen for a much desired contact and stomping her way back home with another failed attempt.

"Forgot? How could some moron forget such incredibly high borrowing fees at that god-forbid bookstore? How could that idiot forget that there are people like me out there, that's going to love Mashima's stories. HOW?" The girl on the other side of the phone bursted out in a fit of giggles. Lucy rolled her eyes. She could imagine Levy having a field-day with the way things were turning out for the blonde.

"Sorry - Lucy, you're just really funny." The girl wheezed on the phone, "Why don't you just hop online and read it? Or go to another bookstore?" Lucy pulled the phone away from her ears, staring accusingly at the device. _Was Levy hearing herself talk?_

"Are you high? I have to pay hundreds to read his work online and the next bookstore is out of town."

"Well that's too bad then."

"I hate you Levy."

"Love you too, Lu-chan. Best of luck!"

* * *

It had only a week before it marked her busy calendar a full six months.

This time, the blonde was beyond pissed and was gathering her things with anger tightly squeezed in her handbag. Slipping into long jeans, a black shirt, a jacket and boots for the cold, she pushed the apartment door open and began to walk towards the bookstore. She had been waiting endlessly for the ridiculous book that has been so close to driving her mind insane.

She had been on the waiting list for six whole months and already, the suspense from the last book she read already melted its way into her angry heart. She trudged across the bridge of the water canals and thrusted her hands into the jacket pockets. Feeling the cold diminish as her fingers dug into the warm fabric.

Nearing the store, she could faintly make out the outline of a male walking. Pink hair spiked different ways, jeans and a hoodie. He walked into the bookstore with a bag and a book that looked all too familiar to Lucy.

That was him.

She knew it. She knew it was him.

Without a fleeting moment, the blonde broke out into a sprint. Face puffed red with anger and excitement mixed with relief. Her thoughts were running numerous scenarios of when she would fully verbally berate the boy and throw a good kick here and there. Finally nearing the window, she managed to glance a look. He was handing the book over to the attendant with a sheepish smile – a hint of red dusted on his cheeks.

That smile won't last anymore.

Thrusting the door open with a huff, the blonde pointed an accusing finger at the pinkette. Ignoring the way some other customers were in the shop. Her cheeks were red and her anger tripled when he had the audacity to look at her with such a confused yet blank state.

"YOU!" She screeched, stomping inside the shop. Of course, wiping her boots on the door mat but still holding the accusing finger at him.

"Me?" This earned another portion of anger to the cauldron of her madness.

"YES YOU! YOU UNBELIVABLE VILE IDIOT SIX-MONTH BOOK HOGGER OF A DUMBASS!" Lucy hissed, stomping towards him with an audible thwack from her bag to his head and thrusting her index finger in his chest. Ignoring the thought that up close, this certain book hogger was no doubt, hitting her with the bees knees with those sharp features on his face.

Too late. She was too busy getting her irritation out to swoon at his feet.

"I waited for six months. SIX MONTHS FOR THIS BOOK!" She said, dabbing him with every word, "Do you know how torturous those six months were?!" He shook his head and it pissed her off that it was a rhetorical question – he shouldn't answer that. Her mouth opened to give him another anger-powered yelling until the guy opened his mouth.

"You must be Lucy, right?" His smooth velvety baritone voice said.

What the hell was up with his voice? It sounded so dreamy and puffy and raw and husky at the same time! She hadn't felt this gooey since watching the Fairy Tail animation dammit.

The blonde girl felt her knees wobble a bit too slightly so she gripped the counter desk with a deathly grip. The shop attendant also offered a warm smile.

"H-How do you know my name?" The question seemed to catch him off-guard and he had another sheepish smile. His eyes darted to the bookstore attendant for some much needed assistance who only shook her head and smiled a bit too sweetly for Lucy's taste.

"I came five months ago to return the book and she mentioned a very skeptical customer who was impatient with the book. Of course, my apologies as I was suddenly sent away to do the trailer for the new arc so to get into character, I wanted to use the last book Mashima published." He looked at the book that laid on the wooden counter.

"He wasn't too happy that I borrowed a book to get into character. He literally bashed me and said I could've asked directly from him for a copy. In which I did." With this, he opened up his own bag and produced a gleaming new copy of the book Lucy swore she would kill for.

"That's for you. Lucy." The male said. Handing it over to the blonde who stood there deathly still with arms and fingers stiff as rocks. Legs feeling like someone cemented them to the floor.

"Thanks for your help, Natsu. I'm sure she'll be very happy now after that six month of torture." The book joked lightly, eyes pointing accusingly at the blonde and the pinkette laughed. The book that was held in Lucy's hands dropped with an audible thud and slowly, she raised her brown orbs to the male.

There was no way. Right?

"N-Natsu? As in, Natsu Dragneel?"

"Uh. That's me." The pinkette replied with an unsure tone.

Thoughts ran freely through the blonde's mind.

No way.

"That wasn't very nice." He said, leaning down and picking the book up, dusting imaginary specs on its leather cover. Flipping to the front page, he shoved the literature in Lucy's face and pointed at a black marking point.

"I even paid my own employer to get his signature with a message to your name!"

And right he was. There on the white print of the novel pages, was an all-too-familiar signature to Lucy, an approved amount of words for a message and her name scrawled in black ink at the bottom.

"You're Natsu Dragneel?"

"Yep. The one and only."

Instantly, her legs collapsed and all fleeting feelings of anger disappeared without a trace. All of that was replaced with sheer embarrassment and utter, dying shame.

"Luce! Hey!" The boy called out to the blonde off the floor and helped her back to her wobbling feet.

Wait till Levy hears about this, the blue-haired girl will definitely call it a field day. Suddenly, another thought rang in her mind that caused the girl to faint with the overload of information after the realization of 'Natsu'.

She just screeched in a bookstore, calling her favorite voice actor a vile six-month book hogger and proceeded to strike him with her bag.

Realization dawned on her.

Oh no – what did she just call him? – no.

Oh no. No no no.

No.

She did not just call her favourite voice actor an unbelievable vile idiot six-month book hogger of a dumbass and hit him with her bag.

With a sudden burst of energy, the blonde pushed the helping pinkette away from her and made a mad dash for the door. She needed to escape this embarrassment. With Natsu surprised at her surprising gesture and the bookkeeper uttering a surprised sound, the blonde pushed the doors open and ran out of the street with a red face of shame.

"You will not hit me with your bag and escape unscathed!"

A sudden shout from behind her told Lucy of a certain pinkette that was chasing after her. This caused the blond to pump more energy in her legs and try to escape her current predicament.

Lucy blamed it on the waiting stress of six months.

* * *

**WOWWWWW Oneshot is done**

**Hope yall play it good and safe. **

**Lot's of love,**

**B7K**


End file.
